This invention relates to a fancy artefact of the kind including at least a first band of generally elongated shape and a clasp secured to one end of said first band to connect said one end to the other end of said first band or to one end of another band.
Such an artefact for instance be a wristlet as for a watch, a belt, a shoulder-bag strap, etc.
The clasps of such fancy artefacts mostly comprise a buckle, often made of metal, which is hingedly mounted at one end of the band, or of one of two bands, comprised by the fancy artefact. The buckle is fitted with a tongue adapted to engage in a hole made in the other end of the band or in one end of the other band.
The buckle and tongue must be separately manufactured and then fitted where required.
The production of clasps involving such components therefore involves a fairly sizeable series of operations that increase the cost price of the fancy artefact. Besides, such buckles and tongues are not very aesthetic.